1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anisotropic conductive sheet with a conductive layer and a printed circuit board using the same. The present invention also relates to a semiconductor device using such an anisotropic conductive sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer type printed circuit board consisting of a plurality of resin substrates, each carrying circuit patterns on its surface, has been known in the art.
According to such a multilayer type printed circuit board, it is possible to form highly integrated circuit patterns because the degree of freedom increases for wiring circuit patterns.
However, there are problems in that a production process becomes longer to increase a production cost because the electric connections between the respective layers are made through via-holes having a film formed by an electroless plating on the inner wall thereof, and a thickness of the resultant product becomes larger because a plurality of resin substrates are laminated.